Jealousy is a strong word
by LauraahFTW
Summary: Written for SuperDensi427 on Twitter - 'Jealousy is a strong word and an even stronger feeling, especially on most people, and the hand of the green monster was twice its usual size whenever it came and slapped Kensi in the face.'


**Jealousy is a strong word  
Rating: K+  
Words: 1,660**

* * *

Jealousy is a strong word and an even stronger feeling, especially on most people, and the hand of the green monster was twice its usual size whenever it came and slapped Kensi in the face.

Eva was back

And she had her hands all over Deeks.

Kensi stood uncomfortably in the OPs centre with the rest of the team, watching this very public display of affection on the big screen, undercover, and of course they would have to act like lovers.

Kensi began to feel the sharp sting of the jealousy slap as she saw Deeks and Eva's lips connect. And in a completely unprofessional manner she stood up from leaning against the light table and left the room.

Everybody exchanged looks, first everybody looked at Sam who shot his gaze to Nell, making everybody follow his to her.

She nodded and placed her tablet down before leaving the room to find Kensi, although she knew exactly where she was, Nell was slow about it to give her some time.

Kensi marched down the halls, her fists were balled and her knuckles were going white at the strength of her grip on nothing.

She wore an angry expression as she marched the halls, when that was exactly the opposite of what she was feeling, she was upset, and definitely felt betrayed. Deeks didn't need to return that kiss with such force, not undercover. It didn't need to be convincing plus more.

Kensi knew Deeks had been attracted to Eva the first time they met, she denied it but she saw the connection, it wasn't strong enough to send sparks but it was there nevertheless.

But she thought he would have changed in at least one way after the Kiss. They kissed. Sure it was undercover, but the heat and the hunger shared was not something to be discarded. They hadn't addressed the subject since then, but something definitely did change.

Maybe it just changed for her.

No.

His forcefulness, his hunger, the passion. It could not be mistaken, and the look in his eyes afterwards told her everything she needed to know.

But now he was mimicking that same kiss with Eva. Eva.

Kensi felt sick. She found herself speeding up and straight out the doors into the entrance courtyard, making her way over to the bushes immediately and trying to hold in the contents of her stomach - successfully.

She leant against the wall and slid down, sitting on the brick tiled floor, pulling her legs up to her chest. Seeing Deeks kiss another woman made her feel physically sick, almost be sick.

Her face went pale as she breathed in deeper before dropping her head in her lap, her curls curtailing around her face.

Just then she heard the doors creak open. She didn't look up and assuming it was Sam she said: "Sam I don't need a lecture"

"Luckily it's not Sam then, cause I suck at giving lectures." Kensi felt a body sit down next to her's, but not just any body, the tiny body of her best friend.

Kensi looked up and saw Nell tucking her dress under herself neatly as she sat comfortably on the concrete.

"Short straw?" Kensi asked.

"Not really, I mean I was chosen, but it's not a bad thing." Nell sighed as she rested her arms on her knees.

Kensi opened herself up and Stretched her legs out. Running her hands over her face.

"You were fine until she kissed him, now should I start or should you?" Nell looked at Kensi.

Kensi looked at her and tipped her head to the side slightly.

"Something obviously happened with you guys, a blind man could see that." Nell told her.

"He kissed me, I kissed him. I don't remember who initiated it but it still happened. We kissed that kiss. When he kissed Eva back, he was mimicking that kiss. Now I'm just wondering if it was real."

"Kens'... This is Deeks we're talking about. Deeks. He's been crazy about you from day one, well I assume so... I wasn't here. But maybe it was attraction. Kens' ever since you got shot, maybe before you got shot. Kensi, that guy loves you, and it doesn't matter who kissed who." Nell looked at her friend. "What he is trying to do today is be convincing. He isn't there by choice Kensi" She reassured.

Kensi looked down onto her lap.

"He was affected by that kiss. I know he was." Kensi stopped and stood up. "You know, you're right, he isn't there by choice." Kensi was about to walk back inside when Hetty entered the courtyard.

"The op is over" Hetty said to the two women. "Detective Deeks and Detective Espinoza will meet you at the boatshead" Hetty told them.

"Just like that?" Kensi asked as she put her hand out to Nell to help her stand up.

"Just like that" Nell took her hand and pulled herself up.

"Miss Jones, Mr Beale requires you to write up the debrief with him" Hetty said, preventing Kensi asking Nell of he could tag along.

"Yes Hetty" Nell sighed and walked in, Hetty follow behind her closely.

Kensi stood in the courtyard and contemplated running instead of going to the boatshead, but she knew she had to face this.

The drive to the boatshead was just as fast as usual, she parked up and noticed their car wasn't there yet - _great_- she thought as she got out, she was hoping to just grab Deeks and go, but now she had to wait.

Kensi got out and locked her car, walking fast into the boatshead, closing the crudely painted door loudly behind her. She exhaled deeply and went by the canoe, leaning on it.

Almost 10 minutes later Kensi heard the door to the boatshead open, she moved her arms from around the back of her neck and ran one of her hands through her hair, standing up from the canoe.

"Hey Kens'" Deeks smiled as he walked over to her, Eva following close behind.

Kensi didn't respond.

"Everything okay, Partner?" Deeks turned to her.

"Everything is fine, we have to go get debriefed." she pushed herself away from him slightly and walked over to Eva. "Your debrief and report have been sent to your office"

Eva turned to Deeks and walked to him. Kensi watched as she leaned in to kiss his cheek, instead he put his hand out to shake hers.

She could see the offense in Eva's face and took his hand, shaking it. "See you again" she told him, passing him her card with a cell phone number scribbled on the back.

"Yes" He responded, placing her card on the table. "Goodbye Eva"

Eva nodded and left. Kensi could feel the tension in the room.

"What was that about? You never turn down a kiss from a sexy woman, and seeing your display with said woman earlier, I'm even more surprised you did"

"That was undercover" He retorted simply. "As in; it wasn't real"

"So it wasn't real between us then? I mean, that was undercover" she threw out there.

Deeks looked startled.

"I was watching Deeks, our kiss, the one we shared, you mimicked it perfectly with Eva - in matter of fact, it was so perfectly cloned that I had to leave the room. So I guess it wasn't real for you. It was just Melissa and Justin" She sighed and turned around to leave but felt a hand grab her arm, she hadn't realized how fast he could move.

He twisted her around and crashed his lips onto hers, holding her arm, feeling her try to fight back and push him off before letting her body go limp, succumbing to the kiss and moving her free hand to his cheek.

He let go of her arm and put his around her waist, pulling her body closer into a deeper kiss.  
She had her now second free arm between them, resting on his chest as tongues were invited into each other's mouths.

Eventually the need to breathe became so overwhelming that they separated, wrapping arms around each other and embracing.

"It was real. Not Melissa and Justin, No Fern, Kiki, Inês" Deeks paused. "It was us - Kensi and Deeks"

Kensi pulled herself from his arms and looked at him.

"Us" She smiled.

"Our thing?" He asked.

"Our thing." she said, pulling him into another brief kiss.

"Promise not to get jealous next time we're undercover?"

"Who said I was jealous?" She winked and turned away from him to walk out.  
**  
**

* * *

**A/N: So this is written for Stephen (SuperDensi427) on twitter, I wrote it AGGGESSSSS ago, but re-wrote the end earlier.**

**So IDK if you'll like it, but I really hope you do.**

**And I'll try to do some more requests tomorrow.**

**Pretty please review x**

**-LJ x**


End file.
